Diary of Raven, Part I
by Kiwi-Greenstar
Summary: Ugh, they gotta make these things longer! Anywho, chapter four is FINALLY UP, THANK GOD! RaexMadeup, pg-13 for violence, blood, and all that jazz.
1. Chapter One, Sunrise

_Dear diary,_

_It is said that long distance relationships never last. But yet I see so many unfold in front of my eyes. Romance is not usually my interest, though I too have my questions. It seems I am not here. I see couples all over this planet, from two children swinging and holding hands, to a smiling, married couple. Even my friends, my deepest allies seem to enjoy the wonders of love. It is no secret that Robin and Starfire are together. Why do they try to make such a small deal about it? Love surely seems nothing to be ashamed of. Yet who am I to judge something so mysterious? Not to mention Beastboy and Terra. Although now frozen in solid stone, Terra captured his heart. She loved him, and even now, I see Beastboy go to pay respect to what is left of her._

_I wonder, what is it like to lust for someone. To have someone love me. I know I treasure my companions; the Teen Titans. Is it the same? Or something completely different? I am one of the dark, and there is no denying that, the truth. Even here, in this world, light pierces shadow. The sun always rises. I too seem to set, under so much light. Isn't there someone more like me? But then again, the sun always sets, leaving the domain to the darkness once again. Maybe there is hope. The slightest chance, even. It seems no one will ever understand.-Raven _

With that, Raven set her quill in her ink bottle, and closed the weathered black book. Her solemn, pale face looked even more distant than usual, and her deep violet eyes lacked the sharpness they usually held. Raven stood from the desk and sighed, clutching the book against her deep indigo cloak. Her eyes glowed black for a moment, and her diary made a slight whooshing noise, and glowed black also. It rose from her hands and flew open, flipping vigorously through the pages. In another moment, it was back in her hands. Raven slipped a stray lock of her bluish-violet hair behind her ear, and flipped through the pages. They were all blank. Perfect. What she had written would only been shown with her consent...

Meanwhile, dimensions away, a cloaked figure darted through a moonlit forest. He panted and looked behind him. Another silhouetted figure followed not far behind.

"Zephyr, stop! Why are you doing this?" The first one yelled. He stopped at the far edge of a clearing. The other stepped into the moonlight. Veiled in gold and white robes, he stood about six feet tall. An evil smirk was set across his face, and a look of pure loathing glinted in his golden eyes. silvery white hair flowed down his back in a long ponytail.

"Because, Lumos, to fulfill my quest to become all powerful, you must die." His words came out smoothly, despite the hatred his eyes showed. Lumos clenched his fists and stepped into the clearing; into the moonlight. He, on the other hand, wore traveling boots, breeches, and a leather vest under his black cloak. His skin was slightly tanned, as if he had been traveling - or running, and his curly dark locks fell into his face. He stood about 5' 10", and had silver eyes.

"You will never succeed in your plans, Zephyr." Lumos spoke valiantly. "I will make sure of it!" Zephyr's smirk turned into a sneer, and he lunged at him. As he ran, a large, golden staff appeared in his hand, the end with an encription of a sun. Lumos darted to the side of his attack, and a silver staff, one with an encription of a silver crescent moon on it's end.

"You will perish before you have the chance." growled Zephyr, lunging at Lumos again. He feinted a blow to his left, and then delivered a blow to his legs, knocking him to the ground. The crescent staff rolled to the side, barely out of his reach. Lumos cringed at the pain, and looked up. Zephyr looked down, smiling. His staff pointed toward him, and the sun-blade was at his throat. Zephyr gave a triumphant chuckle.

"Well, well, what do we have here... Lumos, a blade to his neck, and still fighting." he poked at his neck, drawing several crimson droplets. "Face it. You have never beat me, and now you never will." To the right, the light of the sun peeked over the horizon.

"We'll see about that, brother." he said, and grabbed his staff. "Iranos Lunime Osaaryn!" he spoke, and disappeared into thin air. Zephyr clenched his teeth.

"Damn you..." he mumbled, and raised his staff. The beams of sunlight began to cluster and formed two serpents, each with an enormous pair of claw-tipped wings. They hissed and turned to Zephyr, who knelt down and picked up a leaf, with a small stain of red. Lumos' blood. He tossed it to his minions. "Here is a taste of your prey. Search and destroy." He smiled as the snakes tore the leaf to shreds. "Go!" he ordered, and they disappeared.

Lumos watched in awe as the world swirled around him. Little did Zephyr know that Lumos was right where he disappeared. In the same spot, yet in a different dimension. The scenery changed rapidly, and his hair blew wildly. An inhuman roar sounded around him, and he knew he was approaching the end of the dimension stream.

"Gaios Hiertan!" he yelled, and everything around him stopped. He sat on a seashore. Behind him was a bustling city. And in front, past the waters, stood a giant T...


	2. Chapter Two, Minion of Zephyr

((Foreword: I also forgot to mention that Terra is an 'evil zombie that plays damsel-in-distress all the time', as said by a reviewer, and BB is all mine. Hehehe, I had a part in the summary where I whack Terra on the head with a frying pan, but, sadly, it was too long and got deleted. Oh well! - WHACKS TERRA ON THE HEAD WITH A FRYING PAN Also, this gets a bit bloody, so if you don't like that kinda stuff, you may want to leave. Just don't say I didn't warn you!))

Raven walked over to the far side of her room, and opened a large dark green trunk. It was full of old, battered books; spells, incantations, poems, stories, and her own writings. She set her diary on top of a small pile, and closed the trunk again. The mornings first rays of sun lit up her room, causing her to squint in the sudden change of lighting.

"Another night without a wink of sleep." she murmured coldly, and walked over to the window. The city stood in the distance, it's knife grey forest of apartments, houses, businesses, and skyscrapers just starting to be filled with the life of the day once again. Raven turned away from the window. She had been living here for quite a time now, but had it only just now affected her? Shuddering, she realized that the sun had stricken fear into her. But why?

A loud shriek interrupted her thoughts, and Raven ran out of her room. Another shriek sounded, seemingly from the common room. She enclosed herself in a black orb of magic, and she disappeared into the floor, phasing into the room where the scream oriented. As she appeared in the next room, it seemed no one was there.

"Starfire?" Raven called, walking into the middle of the room. "Is anyone there? Robin? Beastboy?" Something moved behind her, and she spun around. Nobody was there. "Cyborg?" Her voice was now a whisper. Behind her, the sun seemed to brighten, beating down on her. She turned again, now facing the window. The rays of light seemed to turn into two jaws, lunging straight for her. Gasping, Raven froze, to startled to move. She felt the roar of the beast, and a relentless pain like a hot knife shot from her leg, overwhelming her body. She clenched her teeth, trying not to scream.

"Azarath... Metrion... ZYNTHOS!" she choked out. The monster gave a pained howl as was blown back against the wall. Raven could now see it clearly; a golden serpent, almost transparent, as if made of sunbeams themselves. Two, claw tipped wings were set on it's head, the webbing between it's spokes a pale white. She looked down at her leg. The two gashes where the fangs had pierced and then had been ripped away oozed her crimson blood. Weakened, she fell to her knees, and could only watch as the serpent rose again and hissed menacingly, baring it's bloodstained fangs. It lunged at her arm, but she quickly blocked it with a shadowy barrier. Suprised, it recoiled and shook off the momentary dizziness.

"Don't like the dark, do you?" Raven's eyes began to glow black. "I'll give you dark." She raised a hand and an orb of shadow formed around the serpent. Still, it's pained squeals could be heard, and the desperate impacts to the barrier shook the room. Still, she held her grip, until the noise died down to nothing. Cautiously, she unclenched her fist, and the barriers melted away, revealing nothing. Whatever that thing was, it was gone... And so were her friends. Raven lowered her arm, and the room around her began to spin... So dizzy... So painful... So... tired. And then she saw nothing.

"Hello?" Lumos called as he knocked on the door of Titans Tower. "Is anyone here? I wish to seek refuge in your humble... letter!" he yelled. After another moment of waiting, there was still no answer. Sighing, he knocked again, loudly. "IS ANYONE HOME?!" Still no answer. Lumos raised his hands defeatedly.

"I guess I'll have to see myself." he murmured, and his moon staff appeared in his hand. He tapped it to the ground and both he and the staff rose into the air. Slowly, Lumos made his way to the middle of the tower, where the common room was. He looked into the window and gasped.

"A maiden!" he said out loud, and quickly slashed an opening in the window. Lumos lowered himself to the ground, and ran over to the girl. She lay on the ground, obviously unconscious. Her complexion was deathly pale, and her bluish locks barely showed under the hood of her indigo coat. Blood soaked the ground around her lower half, and he turned her over.When he saw the deep wounds on her leg, he only shook his head.

"The blood should have stopped by now... Unless... This is the bite of a sun snake!" He clenched his fists. "Zephyr." Turning back to the girl, he took her wrist and felt for a pulse. "Still alive... barely..." he murmured. "She needs medicine for such a wound." Lumos gently picked her up. "Hold on, lass. Were going back to Kinjyre." he said. "Iranos Lumine Osaaryn!" he spoke, determination in his voice. And they were gone.


	3. Chapter Three, Lumos

((Ah, it's a new year, with new goals, new people to meet, and... A WHOLE 'NOTHER FIVE FRICKIN MONTHS OF SCHOOL! I apologize for my... interesting word choice; I just saw Napoleon Dynamite. Sigh... Well, at least I have the band retreat and Ashland trip to look forward too. Hehehehe, I will still try my hardest to update this regularly, though. Well, the next part is in Lumies' home, Kinjyre. It is more medieval in culture, and, well, I hope y'all like it. Please fasten all seatbelts and keep all body parts in the car at all times. We are now entering Raven's point of view...))

_Raven breathed hard as she ran over the barren terrain. Only flat ground lay around her, red, dry, and lifeless. The stars glowed in the night sky, but she couldn't stop to look... A loud, inhuman roaring sounded behind her, and she ran faster, and loudest sound around her then became the beating of her heart. Light began to rise over horizon behind her. Fatigue was starting to overcome her... but no! She couldn't stop! Suddenly, Raven found she couldn't move. A hand, made of the very earth below her wrapped around her ankle, holding her. She let out a desperate cry, but it was too late. The sun was now visible, glaring at her with its golden rays. She sheilded herself, but yet it held her in its gaze... She was helpless against it. With a defeated scream, Raven..._

Opened her eyes. It had all been a dream! Or a premonition? Groaning, she blinked and looked around. She was not in her room... Not in Titans Tower at all. Gasping, she tried to get up, but a startling pain jolted through her leg, and she winced, laying back again. The room around her was small, and made from wood, somewhat like a log cabin. Shelves lined the room, filled with bottles of various liquids, seeds, powders, and other medicines. There was also a table, with several rags and some binding materials, and a woven basket of fruit. And on the chair, her clothes were hung. Blushing, Raven looked down at herself. To her relief, she was clothed, with a loose white gown, and her leg was wrapped and bandaged tightly, though it was still quite painful. Whoever had done this meant to help her, but the question was, who was it?

The doorknob turned slowly, and the door opened. A young man, with the appearance of one no older than twenty walked in, more bandaging materials in his arms. His complexion was a light olive, and his curly locks were a deep brown with a slight coppery glint. And his eyes? A silvery shade, like the wavering reflection of the moon on the watery surface of a lake. He wore medieval-style breeches and a white shirt with a leather vest over it. He set the materials down on the table, and turned in her direction, his eyes widening in surprise as he saw she was awake.

"Ah, your awake," he spoke happily. "Are you feeling well? It's been two days since your... accident."

"My leg is painful," said Raven. He nodded as she felt her leg under the covers. "Where am I?" she asked. "And who are you?"

The man's gaze softened. "I thought you might want to know that. I am Lumos Rumerrein, but I go by Lumos. And I have brought you here to Kinjyre, my homeland, and the dimension I was born in."

"But...why did you take me here?" Raven asked coldly. "There is fine medical care where I live."

"Not for the bite of a sunsnake." he corrected, his tone dead serious. "You would have not made it had it not been for me." He turned away, looking somewhat hurt. Raven looked down, feeling like she had just been hit with an icy cold wave of water. This man, Lumos, had saved her life! She looked up at him. He was still facing away, unrolling some bandages. The awkward silence screamed through the room.

"Lumos?" she said quietly.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"Thankyou." Raven's words were quiet, but sincere. Lumos stopped what he was doing, and smiled softly. There was another moment of silence.

"I believe I didn't catch your name," he spoke up. Now it was Raven's turn to smile.

"Raven." she replied. "And one thing. You said you knew something of the monster that attacked me?"

"Yes." replied Lumos. "That was a sunsnake, a minion of Zephyr." Raven looked up curiously. "Zephyr... He is my brother. A powerful mage, yes, able to tap into the powers of the sun, but he was... corrupted. Now he wants to be all powerful, and will destroy anyone in his path."

"So he was hunting you?"

"Precisely, lass. I control the powers of the moon, and with me dead, he will inherit them, giving him much more power." he ran his fingers through his hair. "Just what we need, eh?"

Raven smiled. "I'll try to help, if you want."

"No. You don't understand the magnitude of his powers. He could rip the very life from you with a single word."

Raven didn't flinch. "I've fought a lot of villains in my world, and I'm not completely helpless." Her eyes glowed black and the bowl of fruit rose up into the air. Lumos raised an eyebrow, and the silver covered the basket and its contents, covering up the black. Raven gasped and broke off her stream of power. It floated over into her lap, and regained its natural color. Lumos smiled.

"Not bad, Raven," he said, his smile disappearing. "But Zephyr is much more powerful than me." The cloudiness in his eyes faded. "Now eat up, lass. You haven't eaten for two days! As for me, I must go take care of some business." His eyes narrowed. "Stay in the cabin. This forest is not safe, yet it is that last place Zephyr will expect. The latrine is on the door to the left, and a bath is run for you in the room to the right. I will be back by sunset." And with that, Lumos left.

Raven looked down into the bowl of fruit. He was right; she was famished! But for once, she did not feel as cold as she usually did. Something seemed to lift her spirits high above the clouds. Maybe it was the hunger.

Or maybe it was something else...

((Aaaand, that's it for chapter three! I have decided to put at least 10 chapters in part one, and then continue the saga in part two, and maybe even part three... Anyway, I will hopefully have the next chapter up by the end of the week. And just to dangle a carrot... The next chapter's gonna open up new secrets you never thought possible. New allies, aaaand, anything else I can think of. Hehehehe, be back soon!))


	4. Chapter Four, The Traveler

((Ugh, I am soooo sorry that I haven't posted another chapter for so long! Well, finally, here is chapter four of the one and only Diary of Raven saga. Enjoy! - This will show a bit out of Raven's POV. Aaaand, for all you new people, or people who don't know what that means, that just means point of view. Seriously, I didn't figure that out for some time! And still I wonder... WHAT THE HECK IS ANGST?! And yes I know the dictionary exists, I just feel too lazy to pick it up. So there! Oh yes, and I'd like to thank my cousin for giving me some ideas on this chapter. THANK YOU, MY DEAR POTATO!))

Raven winced as she dipped her leg into the steaming water. _I will be back by sunset,_ Lumos had said before he walked out of the door. She had until then to think about what happened. Raven slowly lowered herself into the steaming tub of water. Just hours ago, she was being attacked by that serpent-monster Lumos had called a Sunsnake. Did that have any connections with her recent dream about the sun? Or the haunting fear that loomed over her when the sun rose the other morning. Raven sighed peacefully as the ends of her hair were darkened with the water. She would get around to healing her leg after a bit of relaxation...

Meanwhile, a hooded figure walked down the streets of the village. Merchants looked up their stands along the road, and women with dirtied faces turned from their duties and stared at him as he walked by. Even the children ceased their games to watch the mysterious man pass through the village. He always came, he always bought, and always left. It was the same thing, every day, yet nobody knew who he was.

The man wore a deep brown cloak and a turban-like hood that covered his face, and shadowed his eyes. He carried a large bag, made from bull hide. Seemingly out of nowhere, the man stopped, in front of a monger selling bread. He picked up piece after piece, loading his bag, while the puny storekeeper only to could watch, not daring to interfere. After what seemed like enough food taken to feed a castle, he stopped and reached into a small burlap bag tied onto his belt, pulled out a handful of glowing blue stones, and set them on the table. The monger gasped and grinned toothily at the wealth presented to him.

With that, the mysterious man picked up his bag and walked on.

"Wait!" called a voice from behind. The man stopped, and a stout, potbellied man ran out of the tavern back aways. The traveler looked down at him. "Ev'ry day, I see you buy much food; food enough to feed entire castle! I hear of castle in Thironean Forest. Only castle for days. Your castle, is it not?" his accent was uneducated. There was a moment of silence, and the man only stood there.

"No." the traveler said, finally. But there was something wrong. His voice... It was feminine. Was he a she? The person didn't stay around long enough for them to stay, but instead walked on towards the edge of the village and the forest, leaving the townspeople to reflect on what had just happened.

The hooded stranger was well into the forest by the time she pulled off her hood. Relieved of her stuffy face covering, the woman breathed in the clear forest air deeply. She looked about in her mid-twenties, with chestnut-brown hair cropped halfway down her neck, in a v-shape. The woman's face was a rounded oval, with a set, yet graceful jaw and cheeks reddened by the crisp autumn breeze. Her eyes were a striking green, tinted with a golden shimmer, and framed with firm eyebrows, giving them an intense stare.

She walked on, slinging her bag over her shoulder. Suddenly, she stopped. A twig cracked behind her. In the blink of an eye, the woman had turned and now held a loaded arrow, pointed to the origin of the sound. Nobody was there... so it seemed. Her eyes gleamed and she smiled slightly, and let the arrow fly.

There was a cry of pain, and Lumos appeared, now on his knees, his face twisted in pain. The arrow was lodged deep into his left shoulder, it's bloodied tip barely emerging from the back. He clutched his shoulder with his right arm and looked up at his attacker.

"Well, well, what do we have here... A spy, is it?" she said, smiling malevolently.

"K-kuya... Why?" gasped Lumos, blood now oozing steadily from his wound.

"Because, Lumos, I work with Zephyr. When he takes control of the dimension stream, I will be ruling at his right side, unlike you!" spat Kuya. She loaded her arrow again, and aimed for Lumos. "Goodbye, brother."

((Ooooooh, cliffhanger! Muahahaha, I feel so eeevil.))


End file.
